


Let Me Entertain You

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Boredom, Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for episodes 3.05 and 3.06.

Danny was bored. _Really_ bored. The truth of the matter was, apart from the endless reports that Lester demanded, he didn’t really have a lot to do around the ARC. Testing the security with Becker could only go so far, particularly when the captain _did_ have other things to be getting on with (although Danny wasn’t really sure _what_ Becker and his men actually did when they weren’t chasing dinosaurs).  
  
Everyone else always seemed have things to keep them occupied too. Abby had the stray creatures they managed to acquire to care for, as well as her new greenhouse, filling up again nicely after the incident with the mushroom man.  
  
Connor had his anomaly-locking device to perfect, and the ADD to tinker with. Not to mention the artefact, which still wasn’t giving up its secrets, despite Connor and Sarah’s one success at unlocking the map.  
  
Sarah was helping Connor as much as she could, and at the same trying to recreate Cutter’s more hands-on anomaly map. And when her mind was on _that_ it was almost impossible to get a sensible word out of her.  
  
Even Lester seemed to be able find things to fill the hours with, although none of them were entirely certain what _he_ did all day up in his glass box of an office.  
  
All of which left Danny at a little bit of a loose end. He was much more of an ‘in the field’ type of guy, and hanging around the ARC always contrived to make him feel distinctly surplus to requirements.  
  
Today was worse than most. There hadn’t been an anomaly for nearly a week, Becker and his lot were stood down, and everyone else was deeply engrossed in their respective projects. He needed some entertainment, and he needed it now. He briefly considered who he could go and distract. Then he smiled. There was only one choice, really.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Connor was once again fiddling with the artefact. Or perhaps ‘watching it intently’ would be a better description, since it was still doing whatever it was doing with laser and lights that Danny didn’t quite understand. Occasionally, the young man would engage in bursts of typing as he committed yet another theory to his laptop.  
  
“Hi, Connor.”  
  
Connor mumbled a response that could have been, “Hello,” and carried on typing.  
  
Danny rested his hand on Connor’s shoulder, peering down at the laptop screen. “I’m bored,” he said. “I need someone to entertain me.”  
  
“I’m busy,” muttered Connor distractedly.  
  
“I _said_ ,” repeated Danny pointedly, “I need someone to entertain me.” As he spoke his hand left Connor’s shoulder to slide down his back and settle somewhere around the region of his arse, squeezing ever so slightly.  
  
The moment when Connor started paying more attention to Danny than to the computer was obvious – it was when the words on the screen started looking more like Klingon than English, Connor’s fingers faltering on the keyboard. Danny grinned triumphantly.  
  
“Uh, what did you have in mind?” Connor stuttered, twisting slightly in his seat to look up at the other man.  
  
Danny squeezed again. “I would have thought that was obvious.”  
  
Connor’s eyes went wide. “Here?” he asked, his voice taking on a decidedly squeaky edge.  
  
“Well…” Danny looked around the operations room exaggeratedly. “I guess we _could_ do it here. Although I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist…”  
  
Connor pouted. “Of course I’m not! Where did you have in mind then?”  
  
Danny leered at him. “I believe the stationery cupboard is the traditional venue.”  
  
“Oh.” Connor stood up so quickly his stool nearly fell over. Danny caught it quickly and righted it, before pushing Connor gently away from the bench.  
  
“Why don’t you lead the way?”  
  
They had to bypass the first cupboard because the lock was broken, but eventually they made it to the one by Sarah’s currently empty office. As Connor’s fingers tangled in his shirt and almost dragged him through the door, Danny spared a second to hope that the Egyptologist wouldn’t return from her tea break any time soon.  
  
“So,” Connor said, sounding breathless in the sudden darkness, “here we are.”  
  
“Here we are, indeed,” Danny responded, feeling around until he found the light pull, and switching on the fluorescent strip above their heads.  
  
“So how are you going to entertain me, Connor?” he asked, crowding the younger man against the shelves, which rattled slightly as Connor leant on them.  
  
But he didn’t wait for an answer, instead leaning in to kiss Connor as his hands dropped to fumble at Connor’s belt.  
  
Connor was already hard – Danny could feel it as he dragged down the zip on the other man’s trousers. But despite the almost involuntary twitch towards him, Danny firmly kept his hands away from Connor’s cock, instead sliding them down Connor’s hips and thighs as he pushed the trousers down to pool around his ankles.  
  
Connor made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine, but Danny just chuckled, pressing one last kiss to Connor’s lips before turning him around to face the shelves.  
  
“I’d hold on to something if I were you,” he suggested laughingly, watching as Connor’s hands came up to curl around the struts of the shelving.  
  
Connor’s t-shirt was too short to cover his arse, and Danny couldn’t resist another quick squeeze before he hurriedly undid his own trousers, pushing them down just far enough to free his own cock, now just as hard as Connor’s.  
  
“Um, Danny…you did bring some…um… didn’t you?” Connor mumbled suddenly.  
  
“Of course I bloody did,” Danny replied, fishing the tube out of his pocket. “I don’t think there’s anything in here that would have done the trick, do you?”  
  
“Um, no, I guess not…oh!” Connor’s words ended on a gasp as a slick finger suddenly pressed into him. Danny knew they didn’t have much time, and a second finger quickly followed, stretching Connor just enough and no more.  
  
It didn’t take much to start Connor whimpering and moaning, and Danny suddenly wondered whether the ARC stationery cupboards were soundproofed. And they hadn’t even got to the main event yet.  
  
“Don’t you think you’d better keep the noise down a bit?” he asked conversationally.  
  
But as the words coincided with his cock thrusting into Connor’s body, they were almost completely pointless. Connor moaned loudly as Danny’s cock filled him up, the sound only cut off by Danny’s hand clamping over his mouth.  
  
“Guess it’s up to me to keep you quiet, then.”  
  
With one hand otherwise occupied, Danny couldn’t grip Connor’s hips and get the leverage he needed. He was forced to resort to flexing his hips to fuck Connor, short sharp thrusts that had him hitting Connor’s prostate every time, the force transferring itself through Connor’s body to the shelves, which rattled under the impact.  
  
The hand over his mouth didn’t seem to be doing much good – Connor’s moans were getting increasingly louder, not helped by the fact that Danny had wrapped his spare hand around Connor’s cock and was stroking it firmly.  
  
It took a great deal of concentration to keep both motions going at once, concentration that was rapidly slipping away as Danny felt his climax pooling in his gut, his balls tightening as he approached the edge.  
  
But it was Connor who came first, with a muffled shout as he spurted come all over Danny’s hand and the shelves in front of him. The contractions of his body finally broke Danny’s fragile control, and he was coming too, emptying himself in Connor’s arse as he tried to keep his moans behind his teeth.  
  
Connor rested his head on a shelf with an audible thud. “Fuck me…” he muttered fervently.  
  
“I think I just did that,” responded Danny. He pulled out of the other man slowly. Connor’s thighs trembled, but otherwise he didn’t move.  
  
“Oh bugger,” he observed suddenly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think I’ve made a bit of a mess…”  
  
Danny peered over is shoulder, looking down at the shelf level with Connor’s hips. He laughed. “Oh dear.”  
  
“What are we going to do?”  
  
“Just take them out and chuck them in the dustbin or something. No one will notice.”  
  
“Right…”  
  
“I’ve got to tell you something, Connor.” Danny turned his head so he was whispering in Connor’s ear. “You’re very entertaining…”  
  
Ten minutes later, when they were both back in the operations room, and Connor was doing his best not to blush furiously every time he caught Danny’s eye, Sarah appeared from the direction of her office.  
  
“Have you guys got any post-it notes?” she asked. “I swear there were loads in the stationery cupboard yesterday…”


End file.
